ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon Ball Z: Knights Of Vaporon
Dragon Ball Z: Knights Of Vaporon is the twentieth Japanese animated feature film based on the Dragon Ball series, the sixteenth to carry the Dragon Ball Z branding, and the third film set within the Battle Of Gods-Era. It will be released in both Japan and North America on March 20, 2017. It will also be released in IMAX and IMAX 3D theatres. Once again, Akira Toriyama is personally supervising the film, following Battle Of Gods and Resurrection 'F'. The Movie will depict the rise of the technology-based villains known as The Virus, led by it's creator Virus-1, and the mysterious Sacred Order of the Knights Of Vaporon. Past movie villains such as Broly and Super Janemba will return. This will be the first Dragon Ball film that will be released in both Japan and North America at the same time. Unlike the previous two movies, however, Knights Of Vaporon will not get a limited release, instead getting a normal release. ''Plot:'' Taking place 2 years after the events of Resurrection 'F', Goku and Vegeta continue to train with Whis on his and Lord Beerus' planet. However, they have now gotten more comfortable to training together, still to Vegeta's dislike of the idea. While they train, The Virus, a mysterious tech-based cult, has spread across the entirety of Universe-3, with most of it falling prey and succumbing to assimilation, becoming foot soldiers. It's leader, Virus-1, detects an anomoly in Universe-7, finding high power levels originating from there. Setting course for Universe-7, Virus-1 claims to make these warriors mere puppets for The Virus, and the future of the universes. They then travel through a Time Warp and a Space Zone to get there. Detecting trouble in the Time-Space Continium, Future Trunks and the Time Patrol go out seeking the Virus, only for the Time Patrol to be completely vaporized, with Future Trunks just barely escaping. Trunks then leaves Toki-Toki City for Present Day Earth, seeking to warn Goku, Vegeta and the rest of Earth's mightiest warriors. Trunks arrives on Earth, injured from the near extinction by The Virus, and is found by Gohan and Piccolo. The two take him to the Lookout, where he warns them of the impending danger. Goku and Vegeta quickly come back to Earth, where they reunite with a distraught Future Trunks, years after fighting with him against the Androids and Cell. Before they could summon the whole Z-Fighters, 2 mysterious warriors with swords and in armor arrive, rapidly knocking all of them down to the ground. They also take an unconscious Gohan with them. Before Goku and Vegeta can go Super Saiyan God, they are both shot down by a unknown sniper. However, more of the same warriors arrive, driving the two away and saving the downed heroes. The 3 warriors who saved them start explaining who they are, with them being Knight Leon, Knight Sies, and Knight Xanabal. They come from a sacred order known as the Knights Of Vaporon. They had watched over all 12 Universes, and travelling to areas to stop dangers that are unlike anything the Z-Fighters had ever faced. Unfortunately, a new villain appeared, known as simply The Virus, and it's leader, Virus-1.0, whose only goal is to bend every mind in all universes to it's will and become subject of The Virus. And because of them, the Order had been destroyed. Only those three, along with the Knights who took Gohan, known as Knight Kado and Knight Tislor, are the only survivors, to their knowledge. Infinity Knight Charaz and Grand Knights Olios and Selale either went missing or were killed, and other Knights had the same fate. Dikola, Nalsin, Gamnas, and Twoso were the Knights who were killed, Knight Jazaki went missing, and Knights Maurno and Colta were captured. As the rest of the Z-Fighters get caught up by Knight Leon, Sies and Xanabal help Goku and Vegeta prepare for the final battle. The Five head into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, while the others defend the fort. The Virus finally arrives at Earth, unleashing all of the Drones upon the world. Goten and Trunks fuse into Gotenks from the start, igniting all out war. With drones being destroyed, Virus-1.0 releases Knights Kado and Tislor, getting the better of most of the Z-Fighters. Before Shadowspire, the assassin, fires a lethal shot at Gotenks, Tapion returns and slices his head off, killing him. the rest of the Z-Fighters get back up to tackle on the infected Knights. As the battle continues, more of Virus-1's soldiers come in, but this time it is a different kind, known as The Executioners. 3 Strong, Built men with killer axes and diminishing ki blasts, The Executioners were once the Judges of the Universe, hunting down the guilty, while sparing the innocent. Now, however, with the infection of The Virus having corrupted them, there is no separation line between good and bad, only targets. With that in mind, they destroy the outer building of the Time Chamber, locking Goku, Vegeta and the three knights in limbo. Fortunately, they aren't in there for long as Knight Leon holds the Dimensional Sword, the only sword in all of existence with the means to travel through space. They get back into their own dimension and find most of the Z-Fighters down, with only Majin Buu and Tapion still standing. Goku and Vegeta goes after the Executioners while Knight Leon leads Sies and Xanabal agains Kado and Tislor. After the smoke clears, Goku and Vegeta both have defeated the 3 Executioners, while Sies remains against Kado. With Kado's death, Virus-1 releases his next wave of creatures, including Broly and Janemba (both infected), along with a fully assimilated Gohan leading the reigns. Tapion and Trunks take on Gohan while Goku and Vegeta heads to defeat Broly, yet again. Janemba is vividly vanquished by Knight Leon, while Goku just barely defeats Broly, and Vegeta heads off to The Virus' Control Ship. Vegeta faces off against Virus-1, who easily loses the battle versus the Prince of Saiyans, but manages to merge with all Virus programming to form his ultimate body, Virus X. He knocks out Vegeta while he's a Super Saiyan God quite quickly, and heads off to assimilate Goku. Goku, however, is dealing with Gohan, who had been turned into a Virus-Infected Cyborg. After taking out the Virus Bug inside Gohan, Goku is blown away by Virus X, who slices Goku's arm clean off. Reverting back to his normal form, Goku falls unconcscious, leading to Virus X holding him by his neck, preparing to turn him into a Virusborg. Before he does it though, Infinity Knight Charaz teleports out of nowhere and cuts out his motherboard, shutting down Virus X. Vegeta reawakens, and frees the captured Knights, before pulverizing the remains of The Virus' ships. With The Virus, Shadowspire and The Executioners all gone, the universe has been brought back to a time of peace. Gohan is still recovering from his assimilation, hoping to be reverted back to normal quite soon. Tapion leaving once again, but this time he has joined as a member of the Knights Of Vaporon, who head back into space looking for other threats across the universes, and for their missing comrades. And, in a last move of conciousness, Goku and Vegeta vaporizes both Broly's and Janemba's remains, so that they can never be brought back again, not without the Dragon Balls. Everyone heads back home, while Future Trunks goes back to TokiToki. In the End, Future Trunks finally arrives back to TokiToki, heading into his house. Just as he turns on the light, he finds a shadowy figure in the corner, who immediately shoots Trunks in the head. As Trunks is fatally wounded on the floor, bleeding out, the figure reveals to be a future version of Goku, looking battle scarred, and seeking to destroy both the Dragon Balls, and all of his friends. In a post-credits scene, Future Goku arrives where both he and Future Vegeta bow to a humanoid master, showing himself as a human entity of Shenron, the Eternal Dragon. Category:Dragon Ball Series Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Z